El Secreto de Cynthia Pokefilia
by La Tia Helena
Summary: En la region de Sinnoh, en una biblioteca existe un pequeño tomo que habla acerca de la union humano y pokemon. ¿Que se ocupa para dominar tal poder?, Sin quererlo, la rubia mas sexy de la region lo descrubira, quizas de una manera muy placentera.


—Demonios —Grito la rubia cayendo al suelo junto con su ultimo Pokémon, mientras la manada amenazante de Luxray´s se acercará más y más a ella, jadeo y gateo un poco hacia atrás mientras las chipas de la cara de los Luxray salieran más y más disparadas.

Saco su sexta pokeball para guardar a su Gabite, el último de sus Pokémon, continuaba gateando hacia atrás mientras los veía de frente. Según sus estudios y su experiencia no había hecho nada para molestarlos, es más, apenas si iba adentrando al bosque, y ya la estaban atacando, tan solo se le había caído su gabardina negra en un pequeño charco, pero nada de que preocuparse.

En un movimiento en falso uno de los Pokémon corrió hacia ella cargando energía en su cuerpo, cerro los ojos mientras espero la embestida pensando que probablemente ese era el final de su aventura, pero nada.

Nada mas que un ruido de una garra metal interponiéndose entre ella, para después un par de puños hielo, y terminar con aura esfera. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a un Lucario frente a ella. El volteo mientras ella lo miraba, y se acercó. Lentamente camino hacia ella, la olfateo mientras la tenia enfrente y como si ese día no pudiese estar más raro, le lamio la cara.

—Hueles bien —escucho una profunda voz que le transmitieron sus cintas en el pelo, las cuales usaba para tener una mejor comunicación entre ella y sus Pokémon.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto mientras el Lucario le olfateaba y roía la frente con sus bigotes, y sin saber que Pokémon es, tomo su pokedex para identificarlo.

—Demasiado bien —Lamio su cabello, y mas partes de su cara, para después tomarla en sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —consulto rápidamente su pokedex y encontró que algunos podían tener comunicaciones telepáticas con algunos humanos, pero ella nunca pensó ser de esas. Otra de las cosas que también se dio cuenta fue el día que están además de la época de apareamiento de los Pokémon acababa de empezar.

—¿Desde cuando una humana huele tan bien? —Pregunto haciendo un par de movimientos pélvicos y llevándosela en brazos a una gran y ancha cueva en contra de su voluntad.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —fue lo primero que protesto al momento de que el Lucario la bajase

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! —Grito contesto el Lucario creando un poco de hielo en su garra — Te salvo de que te violen y te maten y me pagas ¿empujándome?

—Yo… —Se quedo paralizada al ver la reacción del Pokémon.

—¿Tu? —La miro resentido—

—Lo siento… —agacho la cabeza— y gracias por salvarme.

—¿Gracias?... —volteo a verla enojado— Quiero un agradecimiento que valga la pena.

—Bueno… —Pensó por un momento— Tengo un poco de comida Pokémon aquí

—Nooo querida —La interrumpió sentándose en el piso y sacando un poco de su funda su virilidad— creo que mas bien me refiero a esto —lo todo en una garra y movió parándolo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡Claro que no!

—Mmmm —Pensó por un momento— no te pido mucho, solo te pido que te quites la ropa, y me entregues las que fueron mojadas por hormonas de Pokémon hembra en celo

Entonces es por eso que me estaban siguiendo, pensó la entrenadora y al ver el Lucario masturbándose y no habiendo manera de escapar de esa situación, accedió y se quitó la gabardina, "después comprare otra", pensó al entregársela.

El la tomo y el olio fuertemente.

—Mmmm… —la miro— pantalones también, la sustancia penetro hasta llegar ahí. —señalo su trasero con la mano libre—

Bufo por un momento y empezó a bajárselos con algo de fuerza, "diablos" pensó al darse cuenta que en realidad ese día se había puesto unas medias que le llegaban hasta la cintura, por lo que también habría de entregar los pantys si quiera librarse de esa, y en medio de esos pensamientos, algo la tacleo.

—Ahhh —grito al momento de caer en el suelo y vio al Lucario con su pene completamente fuera, tallándose en sus medias—. ¡Bájate! ¡Suéltame!, ¡este no era nuestro trato!

—¿trato querida? —rio y se sentó sobre de ella sin dejar de colocarle y tallarle su pene por su cuerpo, se movió y alcanzo la mochila de Cynthia, examino un par de cosas y encontró un libro de mitos de la biblioteca de ciudad Canal— ufff —dijo al ver su contenido— ¿esto no es pokefilia? —rio.

— ¡Eso es historia tarado! —Grito más enojada y pataleando.

— ¿Historia? ¡Ja!, te contare la verdadera historia de Sinnoh, antes humanos y Pokémon se casaban y formaban familias, y de ellos nacían Pokémon mas fuertes y humanos que Vivian muchos años, esa es la historia de Sinnoh —Rio y acerco su pene a los pechos de la muchacha.

Instantáneamente recordó a su abuela en pueblo caelestis, la cual estaba sorprendentemente joven para su sorprendentemente gran edad.

De un momento a otro se levanto y dejo que ella se levantara.

—Chúpala si quieres un verdadero poder Pokemon en tu equipo y trascender en la historia del mundo, o solo en esta región si no en otras —Hablo masturbándose frente a ella.

Lo pensó por un momento, pensó en la historia de Caelestis, en la historia de Sinnoh, en los rumores que hablaban de su abuela hija de un pokemon, pensó en lo poco que había avanzado desde que le habían entregado a Gible como pokemon inicial y se arrodillo, y lamio la punta del pene de Lucario.

—uff te decidiste ¿he? —la tallo en sus labios dejándolos marcados de su pene— Quiero verte las tetas

Ante la demanda del pokemon se quito la blusa y bassier, mientras sacaba la lengua pidiendo que Lucario terminara lo que había empezado. Y ni corto ni perezoso se la metió a la boca de la entrenadora, tocando su garganta con la punta de su pene, dejándole un sabor extraño, excitante y sobre todo muy nuevo en su boca, completamente diferente al sabor de un humano, sabia a prohibido, a historia, a placer y a poder.

Succiono usando sus labios para darle placer al Lucario, dejando su verga manchada del maquillaje que se había colocado esa mañana, el coloco sus garras en la larga cabellera rubia de ella y empezó a moverme haciendo que su pene recorriera toda la boca de la humana.

—¿Te gusta? —Sonrió moviéndose mucho más, haciendo que la caliente y húmeda boca de ella se quedara completamente con el sabor a verga pokemon, mientras sonreía al tener a una humana tan sumisa (y tan culona) para aparearse.

Ella solamente asintió aprendiendo a disfrutar de los nuevos sabores que el pokemon le estaba dando en su boca y se dejó llevar, usando la lengua para no dejar parte de la deliciosa verga que se estaba comiendo sin mojar y lubricar.

Lucario sonrió al ver la actitud de la humana y se la intento sacar de la boca, pero para su sorpresa estaba siendo succionada por la entrenadora, ahora era ella quien quiera darle la mamada y le estaba pidiendo su verga con sus acciones, así que le tapo la nariz para que abriera la boca.

—¿Parece que te gusta mamar verga? —Pregunto con su pene fuera de la boca de ella.

—Esta rica… —jadeo mirándola y se acerco para lamer y besar el nudo.

—¿y porque te gusta?

—Porque soy una perra que quiere poder.

—¿Sí? —Sonrió— en 4

—¿eh? —paro un momento de darle placer y tallarse en la cara la verga del pokemon—

—Te voy a preñar —sonrió

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Creí que me ibas a entrenar?!

Sin pensarlo el pokemon la volvió a tirar al suelo, y sobre ella, tallo su pene en las medias rompiéndolas lentamente, ella iba a protestar, pero la cayo con un beso en la boca, mezclando la saliva de ambos, y entre empujón y empujón, empezó a gemir, y mojarse, descubriéndose a si misma pidiéndole la verga al Lucario dentro de ella sin usar palabras.

Con sus garras rompió los pantys, tomando las suaves y ricas nalgas de ella entre sus garras, lo que le excito mucho más, haciendo que su pene moje los pantys de ella que aun la protegían, de pre.

—No… —gimió entre besos que ahora ella también le daba y el Lucario termino de romper también los pantys para colocar la verga caliente de pokemon en la entrada de la entrenadora, y con un movimiento nada gentil la fue enterrando en ella.

—ahh… —se mordió los labios mientras el pokemon la tenia debajo de el — es…

—Lo se… —gimió el Lucario intentando disfrutar mucho mas de la vagina apretada (para un pokemon) de la humana a quien planeaba dejarla preñada— pero dilo… —le gruño en un oído— ¡quiero oírlo!

— ¡Demasiado grande! —gimo mas al sentirse llena de la verga del pokemon mientras un bulto en el vientre de la entrenadora se formaba un bulto mostrando el gran tamaño del pokemon a comparación del cuerpo de la humana.

Se empezó a mover el Lucario, pero algo no se sentía bien para él, en esa posición, y la miro con una mirada dominante.

—En 4 perra

Ella se intento sacar la verga del pokemon para ponerse en posición, pero recibió una nalgada que resonó en toda la cueva, nalgada que hizo que se mojase mucho mas y de sus labios vaginales saliera jugo para recibir el pene del pokemon.

—Sin sacártela… ¿entiendes? —jadeo y le volvió a meter el pequeño pedazo de verga que se había logrado sacar, y como pudo, temblando del placer y movió sus piernas y caderas para ponerse en la posición deseada, gimiendo con cada movimiento, porque el Lucario le dadas nalgadas de vez en cuando solo para ver el gelatinoso trasero de la humana moverse y escuchar el delicioso ruido de su garra chocando contra el trasero rojo de ella. Por su parte Lucario, sentía como un vibrador masculino se girará por si solo en su pene, y eso solo alimentaba su deseo de correrse en el vientre de la humana cada vez más.

—aa… ¿así? —pregunto gimiendo la entrenadora una vez estuvo en 4.

—si… uff… —hablo empezando a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el trasero de la entrenadora se moviese al ritmo de sus embestidas— ¿y si mejor te quedas a vivir en el bosque y te follo todas las noches? —Sonrió empezando a tomar velocidad, ante los movimientos cada vez mas bruscos.

Movimientos que les daban placer a ambos, por ejemplo, la vagina de la entrenadora se contraía en el pene del pokemon, como si quisiera chupárselo y que entrara todo en ella, además cada vez que el nudo rozaba con la entrada de los labios de ella, era besado por estos quienes rogaban en placer para que entrara cada vez más y más.

Se estaba acostumbrando al bombeo algo lento del pokemon hasta que Lucario, le dio una nalgada y le jalo del pelo para aumentar la velocidad, dominándola por completo sintiendo que cada vez el pene de el entraba más y más, dejando su intimidad llena de liquido pre-seminal y oliendo a pokemon. Quizás la vagina de la entrenadora se había acostumbrado al pene del pokemon, pero fue por eso que ahora aparte de las nalgadas y jalones de pelo le empezaba a gruñir en las orejas, dejándole claro con cada embestida que era de él, que su vagina era el lugar donde Lucario se iba a correr y la iba a dejar preñada de un pokemon.

—uff… que buena vagina… y que apretada… —gimió antes de colocar las garras en la cabeza de ella y ponerla en contra del suelo, obligándola a sentirse completamente indefensa y usada mientras se la cogía cada vez mas y mas fuerte. A base de nalgadas le levanto el trasero y sin que ella lo notara ya esta cogiendo de perrito donde ella era completamente una perra.

—Lo hare —gimió sacando la lengua. Ella se movió, fuerte intentando sacárselo de encima para no quedar embarazada, al parecer la perra que se había conseguido para pasar la tarde no había aprendido bien que la iba a dejar con al menos un huevo en su vientre, así que la golpeo en su culo con una garra hielo.

La rubia abrió los ojos fuertemente al sentir la garra hielo en su trasero, y sin quererlo sus labios vaginales se abrieron para que el nudo del pokemon que se la estaba cogiendo entrara en ella, junto con unan gran descarga de semen.

—¡Kyaaaa! —gimio y saco la lengua imitando al pokemon mientras un orgasmo recorría su ser, sintiendo que el semen muy caliente quemaba su vagina, la llenaba y se desbordaba entre sus piernas, manchándolas de una sustancia que la estaba dejando embarazada a ella.

—Y así fue como tengo al Lucario más poderoso del mundo pokemon —hablo la campeona del alto mando, terminando su taza de té ante una estupefacta Dawn.

—Pero… usted

—Si, cogí con un pokemon salvaje, y de el nació, un pequeño riolu —Sonrió acomodándose el pelo y dejando la taza del té en el piano que tenía Dawn en su mansión.

—Pero…

—fue un… embarazo normal —Sonrió— solo que nació un huevo —explico— veraz, mi abuela fue la ultima de una especie humano/Pokémon por mucho tiempo, así que cuando le dije lo que ocurrió ella me ayudo a todo lo referente con ese tema, lo único que tuve que hacer, fue desaparecer por unos meses, y —se toco los senos dejando mas roja a Dawn— Darle de comer

Cynthia se acerco mas a ella y le hablo en la cara poniendo sus tetas en la altura de la cada de Dawn.

—¿No quieres de comer?


End file.
